At a vehicle, for effectively absorbing energy when an impact body impacts, there is, for example, the provision of an energy-absorbing member at a front end portion, as described in the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-88634.
At a front portion vehicle body structure of a vehicle that is disclosed in this publication of JP-A No. 2001-88634, a protruding member, which is attached to a lower portion of a front portion of a front-side frame, is formed such that a longitudinal direction strength becomes greater from a vehicle lateral direction end portion toward a vehicle lateral direction middle.
Now, it is preferable if loads that an impact body receives from a vehicle at a time of impact with the impact body are equalized without regard to vehicle lateral direction positions.
However, with the structure disclosed in the publication of JP-A No. 2001-88634, because of shape and the like of the energy-absorbing member, loads that an impact body receives from the vehicle cannot be equalized without regard to vehicle lateral direction positions. For example, in a case in which thickness of the energy-absorbing member in the vehicle longitudinal direction is thicker at the middle than the vehicle lateral direction end portions, loads acting on an impact body will be larger at the vehicle lateral direction middle. Further, even if a front end portion of the energy-absorbing member is in a shape so as to be curved to rearward from the vehicle lateral direction middle toward the end portions, loads acting on an impact body will be larger at the vehicle lateral direction middle.